


Hurricane Drunk

by Zillyhoo



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff, Mildly inexperienced Alucard, Multiple Orgasms, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Strong thirst for titties from both parties, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/pseuds/Zillyhoo
Summary: Alucard wants to warm you with a bath, but you have other plans.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Hurricane Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm garbage and like the idea of Alucard struggling to keep his form as a man when the full moon is close. It's not a mandatory transformation like werewolves, but his life is probably a lot easier if he just gives in and runs around as a wolf for the night.

All of your attempts at seducing Alucard have, thus far, crashed and burned. The maddening thing is, you're not sure if Alucard is intentionally turning you down, or if he really is that dense. For all the intricate workings going on in his brilliant mind, interpreting seduction doesn't seem to be one of them. You've tried worming your way into his bed, naked. (“You'll catch a cold like that.”) You've tried joining him in the shower. (“I'll be out of your way in a moment – I was just finishing up.”) You've tried setting the mood with the aid of wine and the fire place. (The fireplace was too cozy and you both fell asleep.)

There's been a slew of other attempts, and you're not about to start keeping track. It would be too depressing. You decide that a walk is in order. It's not as if you need to do any additional gathering for the house -Alucard has made sure of that - but you're hoping some fresh air will do you good.

Which is how you find yourself slogging through an afternoon downpour, several hours later. Fresh air did not do you good. Fresh air made you aware the absurd amount of animals humping in the undergrowth. Fresh air made you wonder what it would be like to push Alucard down in the meadow and have your way with him. Fresh air had you laying in said meadow, hand between your legs, letting your imagination run free.

Ah yes. You are the victim of the old fap n' nap.

When you finally reach the castle, you bang open the front doors (at least _something_ is getting banged) and start disrobing, not wanting to track water through the castle. It's a bitch to maintain on the best of days, even between the two of you, and you're not looking to add to the work load.

You're only mildly insulted that Alucard didn't come looking for you.

All is forgiven when the dhampir himself enters the room moments later, nose buried in a book, completely unaware of the outside world. He's too pretty and naive for you to hold on to your bad mood.

His gold eyes lift to meet yours, widening in surprise when he takes in the soggy ragamuffin you have become. Your mood sours once more as you take in his crisp shirt, silky hair and his stupid angelic face.

“Don't say a word,” you grouse, turning to close the door behind you. In contrast, you're beginning to resemble some low caste night creature, preying on the local noble.

When you turn around, you're face to face with, well, Alucard's tits. Sometimes the height difference between you two was an advantage.

You bring your eyes up to meet his, surprised that he'd used his vampire speed. It was something he typically reserved for fights, or navigating the seemingly endless Belmont library.

“Let me run you a bath.” Alucard's smooth voice washes over you, and you stare at him dumbly.

“...Okay.”

Wait a second... You're not the only one staring dumbly. And you'd know that expression anywhere!

Alucard's eyes have dropped a lower, and his lips are parted just enough for you to see his fangs.

...He's definitely staring at your tits.

You instinctively cup the side of his face, thumb brushing over his cheek. His eyes dart back up to meet yours.

“See something you like?” You practically purr the words, and that's all it takes to send Alucard surging forward to slot his lips with yours.

He lifts you up effortlessly, and when he finally draws back, he clears his throat. Oh. When did you start grinding against him?

“Bath.”

“Technically... I already had a shower, so I don't _need_ a bath,” you try. You're hoping the love bites to his neck will distract him.

“Sometimes I think you're the vampire around here,” he laughs. You tighten your hold on him, loving the carefree sound.

“I'm one hundred percent human.”

“I'm not so sure. You strike me as a succubus.”

Now it's your turn to laugh.

When you reach the wash room, Alucard sets you down, much to your dismay. You watch as he kneels down by the tub to start the water. Upon studying Alucard's ass, you decide that waiting for your bath has its advantages.

Besides, Alucard's baths are the best. He always gets the water heated evenly, a tricky feat, _and_ he adds rose petals. Oh! And some of that oil that smells like his hair.

The best.

You disrobe absently, tossing your clothes to the side. Your aim must be a little off, because when you toss your bra, it lands on Alucard's face.

He picks up the lacy thing and lifts an eyebrow at you.

“That wasn't on purpose, I swear.”

“Why do I have a hard time believing that?”

You sink down into the basin and sigh, closing your eyes as the water envelops you. So good.

When you look back up, you're greeted by the sight of Alucard slipping out of his clothes. The front of his tunic got wet from carrying you, and you have the discreet pleasure of seeing the sheer material stick to his pecs. His nipples are stiff, straining against the fabric, and you let out another dreamy sigh.

His belt goes next, and you're almost sorry to see it fall. It frames his hips so nicely. Some day, you're gonna have to ask him to wear it to bed.

Pants next, no underwear. Not everyone can afford undergarments, but the fact that Alucard can and chooses to go without just makes it more exciting to you.

You turn away as he pins his hair into a bun, pretending to arrange some of the rose petals into a pattern – picture of innocence. Definitely not someone who was just blatantly ogling their moody lover.

Alucard steps in behind you and barely has time to settle in before you're leaning back against that sweet, sweet chiseled chest. A smile ghosts over your lips when you feel him rumble with laughter.

“Eager, are we?”

“I'm just trying to warm up,” you lie.

Even though you were obviously teasing, Alucard wraps his arms around you, drawing you in closer so he can tuck his chin against your shoulder.

“I am sorry I did not look for you...” He sounds genuinely upset, but all you seem to process is his low melodic voice washing over you. Fuck, you're horny.

“You know... you _could_ make it up to me.” You tilt your head to the side, exposing your throat.

“How so?” Alucard gets the memo and starts letting his mouth roam your neck. He inhales deeply before sucking against your pulse point, never baring his fangs, though you wouldn't mind if he did.

You bring his hand down between your legs in response to his question, closing your eyes when his fingers find your clit. It's quiet then, aside from Alucard's rough breath and the occasional moan drawn from your lips. His fingers slide lower, from your clit to your slit, and you feel head of his cock nestled against your lower back. His hand stills.

“Please tell me that is not what you were out doing in the rain.”

“No!” You snort, as if that's the most absurd accusation you've heard in your entire life. “...It wasn't raining when I did it.”

“Oh sweet Jesus...” The exasperation in his voice is tangible. His slim fingers sink inside you without warning, leaving you breathless and unable to quip back. (Which was no doubt his intent.)

Your voice hitches in your throat and you struggle to keep still as he pumps his fingers, crooking them until you're a writhing mess. His thumb slips over your clit and your hips cant in response.

“Please,” you whimper as you near the edge. His fingers work faster, and you think he's whispering something encouraging in your ear, but you can't be sure because suddenly you spasm around his fingers and buck hard enough to send water over the side of the tub. He works you through your orgasm, lavishing your neck with soft kisses.

“Feeling better?” His tone is teasing.

Your limbs feel heavy and your head is fuzzy with pleasure, and you're pretty sure you're melted back against him. Sleepily, you let Alucard wash you. You wish he'd touch your breasts.

When he moves on to fixing the tie in his hair, you shift positions, turning so you're facing him now.

“Well that can only mean trouble.” His lips quirk in a smile. So pretty.

“With a capital T,” you promise, positioning yourself over him.

Alucard may be a gentleman, but even he can't resist dropping his gaze to watch his cock sink into your tight heat.

You have the satisfaction of watching his bottom lip catch between his teeth, and there's a ghost of a moan on his breath. He looks entirely too vulnerable.

That's right... There was a time Alucard glossed over his childhood, saying something about aging rapidly, both physically and mentally.

Gloomy and charming young man he may be, but having Dracula for a father no doubt kept him otherwise occupied, leaving him little to no time for fooling around and getting his dick wet.

You cup his porcelain face in your hands as you kiss him, earning a sweet sounding moan tinged with desperation. You can't fault him - it isn't as if _he_ was jacking off all day.

Besides, you've done it with Alucard enough to know his pattern. This is just his warm up round.

He fucks into you at a reckless pace, sloppy with his urgency. It's like he can't help himself. He keeps thrusting, his low voice echoing around the lewd sounds filling the small room.

His cock pulses as his hands tighten on your ass, and he pulls you down hard when he spills inside, coating your already slick walls. His head is thrown back and his eyes are flashing yellow, and for a second his wolf flickers beneath you. He hisses, struggling to maintain his human form. It _is_ close to a full moon. You hadn't factored that in.

You should, uh, probably be more sensitive. Instead, you're rubbing your clit as you watch him struggle, breath hitching when your second orgasm hits. His nails shift to claws when you clench around him.

Slowly, Alucard settles back into the tub, rubbing lazy circles against your back when he slips out of you.

“I'd run us a second bath, but something tells me you're not quite done with me.”

“Not even close,” you purr.

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be some sex by the fireplace, but I didn't ever get around to it. Maybe next time. ♥


End file.
